


calm during the shitstorm

by SkeletonHypetrain



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonHypetrain/pseuds/SkeletonHypetrain
Summary: just what happened when paul was fighting against cbs





	calm during the shitstorm

Calm during the shitstorm: what happened during the epic battle between the 2 australians.  
as paul went out of the base,paullie looked at blu spy.  
paullie: do you like picnics.  
Blue spy: we'll do that later.  
Paullie: ok,pal, know what, paul´s gonna beat the fuck out to cheeseburger.  
Blu spy: maybe we can see if there´s someone.  
As they walk away, paullie notice something.  
Paullie: hey, spy, you know what I found in my house.  
Blu spy: what.  
Paullie showed up a reindeer skull with glowing nose.  
Paullie: I found it, it also included the cape made of koalas.  
BLU spy: the last present that old nick gave to you before he died.  
Paullie: who´s that.  
Blu spy: nevermind.  
Paullie: y´know what, I just created a new thing.  
Blu spy: and what´s that?  
Paullie pointed a dispenser with sentry parts.  
Paullie: I call it the sentryspenser or disentry, good stuff in case of freaks.  
BLU spy: like this one.  
Then a RED engineer appeared.  
Paullie: hey, is he gonna zap my disentry, hey you!  
The RED engineer turned to see them.  
RED engineer: hurr  
Paullie: spy, what happened in his mouth?  
Blu spy: it’s the vagineer, don’t do anything.  
The vagineer just say hello and then he started to build a sentry.  
Blu spy: it seems that he loved you invention, let’s go away.  
Paullie: thanks for that spy, now I need to go to my house to pick up some stuff.  
Later, paullie was in her house listening to vaporwave, then she picked her laptop and she returned to the base.  
Paullie: hi spy, im back, and…  
But then she saw someone.  
Paullie: merasmus?  
Merasmus: you..  
Paullie: YO MERASMUS!  
Merasmus: you…  
Paullie: will you appear next Halloween?  
Merasmus:…  
Blu spy:why?  
Merasmus: she always wakes me up when its Halloween  
Paullie: it´s like Christmas morning, but I hate Christmas, yo mormon, do you want to go to mcdonalds?  
Meramsus: *sigh*,ok.  
Then, they went to mcdonalds, paullie was ordering some foode.  
Mcdonalds clerk: hi, welcome to mcdonalds can I take your order?.  
Paullie: well, 4 cheeseburgers, 5 packs of 20 nuggets, 10 onion rings, a large coke and a chocolate milk, yo merasmus, what do you want?.  
Merasmus: just a black coffee.  
So paullie was at one of the nearest mcdonalds in the city,with merasmus, so they were using a computer.  
Merasmus: paullie, isn´t that paul fighting cbs?  
Paullie: how do you know that?.  
Merasmus: there´s some dark clouds on 2fort.  
Paullie: ok, well, let see if the people of the internet knew about this epic battle!, im just gonna type:``paul mertens and Christian brutal sniper´´.  
Paullie and merasmus were shocked.  
Paullie: is that paul?, and why is…, oh god.  
Merasmus: oh, that´s…  
Paullie: im still questioning about paul´s sexuality.  
Merasmus: is he homosexual?.  
Paullie: I don’t know and how about you, how´s with soldier.  
Merasmus:well  
Paullie: then explain Magic missiles.  
Merasmus: even he´s my worst enemy, I love him.  
Paullie: that’s great, will you help me in my picnic?.  
Merasmus: what?.  
Paullie: c´mon lets go.  
After they go out from the mcdonalds, she phoned BLU spy.  
Paullie: man  
BLU spy: yes.  
Paullie: met me up at the park!,ok?  
BLU spy: ok.  
Paullie: oh yeah, let´s start to buy some stuff, then she buy hella pizza boxes.  
Paullie: see ya merasmus, now, to the park!.  
As she went to the park, carrying the stuff and the tower of pizza boxes, she saw something moving in one of the ponds, it was the tentaspy.  
Tentaspy: hey you!, is paul mertens here?  
Paullie: no, hey aren´t ya tentaspy, paul told me about you.  
Tentaspy: I need to see him to fulfill my revenge, thanks to him, he transformed me into this.  
Paullie: is not here, he´s fighting against CBS.  
Tentaspy: ah,ok, bye, but this is not over.  
Then the tentaspy go away.  
As paullie walked into the park, she saw blu spy sitting on a park bench, smoking a cigarette.  
Paullie: hey spy.  
BLU: oh hi.  
Paullie: let me sit on that park bench so I leave here the tower of pizza boxes.  
Paullie notice that the earth began to rustle and a white beam appeared in the sky.  
Paullie: Holy shit!.  
Tentaspy: what is happening…AAAAAAHHHHH!.  
And then the park went back to normal.  
BLU spy: what happened?.  
Paullie: it seemed that paul defeated the cbs, so the white beam sealed every single freak, so paul is a lord of freaks.  
BLU spy: look, isn’t that paul and CPS?  
Paullie: yes, they´re coming to see us!.  
Paullie: hey paul, you defeat him, congrats, do you want pizza.  
Paul: oh paullie.  
Paullie: thanks to you, the freaks are gone!  
Paul: oh.  
Paullie: thanks.

Now back to the present day.

Paullie: and that´s what happened while you beat cheeseburger sniper.  
Paul: ok, that was unexpected.  
Paullie: nah, I just went to mcdonalds, create a disentry and buy some pizzas.  
Paul: oh paullie.

The end.


End file.
